Ash's Greninja
|ability= |location=Kalos (Caught in Lumiose City) |egg=egg |eggep=XY001 |eggname=''Prior to'' Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin! |epnum=XY001 |epname=''Prior to'' Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin! |numepsh=an unknown number of |catchepnum=XY002 |catchepname=Lumiose City Pursuit! |prevonum=656 |evo1num=657 |evo2num=658 |evolution=2 |numeps1=51 |numeps2=48 |firstevoep=XY052 |firstevoname=A Stealthy Challenge! |secondevoep=XY100 |secondevoname=A Festival of Decisions! |firststagename=Froakie |secondstagename=Frogadier |released=yes |releaseep=XY139 |releasename=Facing the Needs of the Many! |current=With Squishy and Z2 |enva1=Billy Bob Thompson |java1=Yūji Ueda |enva2=Billy Bob Thompson |java2=Yūji Ueda |enva3=Billy Bob Thompson |java3=Yūji Ueda }} Ash's Greninja (Japanese: サトシのゲッコウガ Satoshi's Gekkouga) was the first that in the Kalos region, and his forty-second overall. History At Professor Sycamore's Laboratory Greninja's early life was first seen in a flashback in Cloudy Fate, Bright Future!. As a Froakie, it hatched from an and initially lived its life alongside other in a pond. While the other Froakie spent their time playing and dancing, it spent most of its time away from the others training itself. Due to this, it was seen as a disturbance to the group and was attacked. A Nurse Joy healed Froakie and gave it to Professor Sycamore to be given away as a starter Pokémon. It then learned that it could only get strong with a it truly trusted, and thus became very selective of its Trainer. As a result, Froakie had gone through several Trainers, always returning to Sycamore after either leaving them or being returned for being disobedient. It first saw Ash when he was kicked out of the Prism Tower in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. It continued to observe the gang until intervened in Ash and 's friendly Pokémon battle. It volunteered to help out by successfully using its Frubbles to counter Jessie's Wobbuffet, but ended up receiving quite a bit of damage during the encounter. In Lumiose City Pursuit!, Ash decided to take Froakie to Sycamore's lab, where it was treated and restored to full health. Asking about its Trainer, Ash was informed, by Sycamore, that its Trainer had called to give Froakie back. Later on, Team Rocket attempted to use a ring-type device against Froakie, but the lab's resident got caught in it instead, causing her to go on a rampage after the machine malfunctioned. Ash, along with Froakie and his , headed out to rescue Garchomp. In order to prevent her from falling down the Prism Tower, Froakie used its Frubbles on Garchomp's feet, and Pikachu broke the device using . While leaving Professor Sycamore's laboratory the next day, Froakie threw a chunk of its Frubbles in Ash's face in order to get his attention. It motioned to a Poké Ball lying on the floor in front of it, expressing its desire to join his party. When Ash approved, Froakie happily pressed the Poké Ball's button and was . With Ash In A Battle of Aerial Mobility!, Froakie was introduced to , who was fascinated by the Bubble Frog Pokémon. For most of the trip on , Froakie was seen outside of its Poké Ball. After a wild took a Berry that was going to give to a , Froakie stubbornly attempted to fight Fletchling, only to lose. After Ash learned that it was only trying to get payback at Fletchling for making Bonnie sad, he and Froakie challenged Fletchling to one final battle by climbing the rocks to match Fletchling's speed. Although Fletchling escaped from Ash's Poké Ball once, Froakie later defeated it, which ended in both its defeat and catch. In Kindergarten Chaos!, Froakie battled 's . Froakie was eventually about to finish Sylveon off, but Sylveon infatuated it with and defeated it with a . While the group arrived at the kindergarten where Penelope worked, Froakie was left embarrassed by its loss and stood alone while the other Pokémon played with the kindergartners. When Team Rocket appeared and stole Pikachu and Sylveon, Froakie and Randall, one of the children, were accidentally trapped in Team Rocket's truck during the chaos. Later, when Ash entered the truck, the three worked together to break the glass containers holding Pikachu and Sylveon, helping Randall get over his fear for Pokémon in the process. Froakie and Pikachu then defeated Team Rocket, blasting them off. Afterwards, Froakie and Randall gave each other a fist bump as a sign of their new friendship, before the group said goodbye to everyone at the kindergarten. In A Rush of Ninja Wisdom!, Froakie battled Sanpei's . During the battle, Frogadier used and was able to defeat Froakie, who was unable to keep up with Frogadier's moves despite its stubbornness about winning the battler. Impressed by Frogadier's Quick Attack, Ash wanted to teach it to Froakie with the help of Sanpei. However, despite lots of training, Froakie still wasn't able to perfect Quick Attack. Suddenly, Team Rocket attacked the group and caught Pikachu and Frogadier. Thanks to its training, Froakie managed to learn and used it to free Pikachu and Frogadier. Working with Frogadier, they both used Water Pulse to blast Team Rocket off. In An Undersea Place to Call Home!, Froakie, in order to save itself and a from a whirlpool, jumped on boxes and debris to escape from the whirlpool and reach safety. This gave Ash the idea for the Rock Tomb Climb. In the next episode, Ash used Froakie as his first Pokémon in his Cyllage Gym Battle against Grant. Froakie went up against his . During the battle, Onix used its signature move , but Froakie used this opportunity to perform Rock Tomb Climb by climbing on the falling rocks. After reaching the top, Froakie used Water Pulse, which dealt major damage to Onix. After narrowly dodging an Iron Tail, it climbed up Onix's large body and defeated it with Water Pulse. It then went up against Grant's last Pokémon, , during which Froakie performed Rock Tomb Climb again. However, Tyrunt jumped high and used , knocking Froakie out. In The Forest Champion!, Froakie was used to battle a wild Ash had befriended. After an exchange of multiple attacks, Hawlucha used , but Froakie countered with Pound at the last minute, causing a collision that knocked out both Pokémon and ended the battle in a draw. Later, Froakie was seen when Ash caught Hawlucha. It would later have a conflict with Hawlucha in Forging Forest Friendships!. In the wake of learning , Ash and Clemont decided to have a battle in which Froakie and Hawlucha battled against and . Ash commanded Hawlucha to use to counter Bunnelby's , but Froakie used Water Pulse on Bunnelby instead. This angered Hawlucha, who wanted to hit Bunnelby. The dispute later escalated, requiring them to be separated by Ash. In an attempt to defuse the tension, Ash decided to train the two in using a new move called "Super Flying Cut". During the training, Ash was kidnapped by a wild , and both Froakie and Hawlucha got separated from the rest of the group in the process. After finding Ash's hat, the two resolved their differences and sought to find their Trainer. After finding him, they battled Team Rocket, overcoming their Pokémon with their new special move and blasting them off. Froakie and Hawlucha then gave each other a fist bump, solidifying their new friendship. In A Stealthy Challenge!, Froakie was training with Ash and Pikachu when Bonnie noticed Sanpei in the water. It went rescued him and his , who were previously attacked by Saizo and his . After thwarting another attack, the group decided to help Sanpei find a mansion so he could deliver a secret document given to him by his mentor. Eventually, after they and their Trainers were separated from the rest of the group, Froakie and Greninja encountered Saizo once more and had a rematch. However, neither their joint attacks or the involvement of Pikachu gave them the upper hand. The three are eventually trapped in rocks by Barbaracle's , which also blinded Pikachu and Greninja. Froakie managed to break free and evolve into a Frogadier; it weakened the Collective Pokémon with its newly learned before Saizo fled the battle. After reaching the mansion, it was revealed that Saizo was in fact Sanpei's mentor, who had been testing his student and that the document was actually blank. Frogadier and Greninja had a battle at the end of the episode, but the outcome was unknown. In The Green, Green Grass Types of Home!, Ash used Frogadier as his third and final Pokémon in his Coumarine Gym Battle against Ramos. Despite being at a type disadvantage, it went up against , which had already defeated Fletchinder and Hawlucha. Frogadier was eventually able to defeat the Flycatcher Pokémon with Aerial Ace, which overcame and destroyed its . It then went up against Ramos's last Pokémon, his . During the battle, Gogoat used on Frogadier, trapping it while draining Frogadier's health. Gogoat then used , circling around Frogadier while launching leaves at it. As a result, neither Ash nor Frogadier were able to see Gogoat. Then, Ash remembered the advice that Ramos gave him; that getting flustered would only make matters worse, and that if he kept a level head he'd be able to see the important things. With the advice in mind, Ash had Frogadier listen for the sounds of Gogoat's movements. After getting hit by multiple leaves, it finally managed to sense Gogoat, cut through the Razor Leaf, and did major damage with Aerial Ace before using Double Team. Though the Mount Pokémon took out the copies with Vine Whip, this gave Frogadier an opening. It hit Gogoat with Water Pulse and knocked it out, giving Ash the win and earning him the . In A Fashionable Battle!, Ash used Frogadier and Hawlucha for his Double Battle against Sawyer. They went up against Sawyer's Treecko and and won. However, before Ash and Sawyer could continue their battle, but they were interrupted by the commotion caused by Valerie's Fashion Show. Later, in Rivals: Today and Tomorrow!, Ash used Frogadier as his third Pokémon in his three-versus-three battle against Sawyer. It went up against , despite the type disadvantage. During the battle, Treecko suddenly evolved into , learning in the process. Despite this development, however, Frogadier took advantage of smoke, created by the collision of its Water Pulse and Grovyle's Bullet Seed, to get into the air and attack Grovyle with Water Pulse from behind, defeating the Wood Gecko Pokémon. After the battle, both Frogadier and Grovyle were impressed with the other's abilities and developed a rivalry with each other. In Cloudy Fate, Bright Future!, Frogadier's past was revealed by Olympia, who also predicted it would gain a great power. In the next episode, Frogadier was used along with Talonflame in a Double Battle against Olympia's two at the Anistar Gym. The two initially had a difficult time dodging their opponents' moves thanks to their -boosted and the female Meowstic's Ability . However, Ash came up with a strategy to have Pikachu keep track of the time it took for Future Sight to hit its mark. During an exchange of attacks, Frogadier was by the female Meowstic's . Eventually, it and Talonflame charged at the Meowstic and managed to grab onto them. Thanks to Pikachu, they were able to let them go at the moment Future Sight was executed, causing it to hit Meowstic instead. As Talonflame knocked the female Meowstic out with Flame Charge, Frogadier prepared to defeat the male with Water Pulse. Despite initial difficulties its paralysis, Frogadier managed to overpower the male Meowstic's Psyshock, thanks to Ash's words of encouragement, and knocked Meowstic out. This gave Ash the victory, earning him the . In The Legend of the Ninja Hero!, Frogadier was seen training with Ash. It then met up with Sanpei and his Greninja again; they took the group to their hometown, the Ninja Village. Frogadier watched the battle between Sanpei's Greninja and Nihei's with great interest and was shocked when Greninja was defeated. It then followed Ash and his friends and saw the shrine dedicated to the Hero Greninja. When the village was attacked, Frogadier and Ash, along with Sanpei and Greninja, chased after the kidnappers of , the village elder, but were confronted by Heidayu and his . In the next episode, Frogadier, along with Pikachu and Sanpei's Greninja, began to battle Heidayu's Bisharp. Bisharp easily overcame their combined efforts, but it was defeated due to the intervention of Saizo and his Barbaracle. Later, Frogadier joined Pikachu and Sanpei's Greninja in a rematch with Bisharp, but they still struggled against the Sword Blade Pokémon. While the three Pokémon struggled to stand after being subjected to Bisharp's , Heidayu ordered Bisharp to finish Pikachu off with Shadow Claw. At the last moment, Frogadier got up and jumped in front of Pikachu to protect him, causing it to evolve into Greninja and learn . Following its evolution, Greninja was matched with Bisharp due to its new powerful attack. Hearing Ash's words of encouragement, Greninja mysteriously transformed into a new form that would later be known as Ash-Greninja. With its new power, Greninja knocked Bisharp out with a powerful Cut. Afterwards, the torrent of water surrounding it dissipated and Greninja reverted to its normal form, leaving Ash confused over what just happened. After the Ninja Army was defeated, Greninja bade Sanpei and his Greninja farewell as Ash and his friends left the village. In Meeting at Terminus Cave!, Greninja was used by Ash to retrieve Squishy, who was captured by Team Rocket at the time. Greninja quickly retrieved it and returned it to Bonnie. After Squishy defeated Team Flare's Pokémon and ran away, Greninja battled Celosia's and Bryony's , who chased after Squishy. During the battle, it transformed into its Ash-Greninja form and easily beat Manectric and Liepard back with its great speed and power, forcing Team Flare to retreat. During the battle, it was shown that Ash and Greninja share each other's pain and exhaustion while Greninja was in its Ash-Greninja form. Afterwards, Greninja and Ash fell to their knees in exhaustion. In A Meeting of Two Journeys!, Greninja was first used to battle Sawyer's Sceptile. It was eventually able to defeat Sceptile with Aerial Ace upon transforming into Ash-Greninja. Its transformation was noticed by Alain, who was passing by. The next day, Alain requested a battle with Greninja, and Ash agreed. During the battle between Greninja and Alain's Charizard, Charizard Mega Evolved, while Greninja again evolved into Ash-Greninja. In the end, Charizard was able to defeat Greninja with . In The Synchronicity Test!, Clemont developed an invention that would monitor Ash and Greninja's pulse so the group would know more about Greninja's transformation ability. Greninja was sent out to spar with Clemont's Luxray to try and trigger the transformation. Despite multiple attacks being exchanged, the battle was eventually called off since both Pokémon became tired and Greninja's transformation still hadn't taken place. After Alain showed up, he and Ash agreed to have a rematch, with Greninja battling Alain's Charizard once more. During the battle, Charizard Mega Evolved and managed to hit Greninja with a powerful Thunder Punch. This triggered its transformation into Ash-Greninja, and it was able to match Charizard in combat with its increased power. However, the battle was called off when Ash collapsed from exhaustion. When Ash regained consciousness, he realized that he and Greninja would have to be more careful in using the transformation. Thus, he vowed to train harder in order to perfect it. In Championing a Research Battle!, Ash and his friends met up with Diantha, who battled Ash and Greninja with after hearing of the latter's special power. Eventually, Greninja and Ash reached the point where they could transform into Ash-Greninja. Diantha was impressed by its special form, as Greninja started to gain the upper hand. It was able to keep up with Gardevoir's speed and strike it. Diantha finally had Gardevoir Mega Evolve and repel Greninja's attacks. With their power matched, Ash and Greninja reached Ash-Greninja's final form, and the water veil that surrounded Greninja turned into a massive, back-mounted shuriken, much to everyone's shock. Greninja then attacked with its new Water Shuriken, which proved to be stronger against Gardevoir's . However, before the battle could progress any further, both Greninja and Ash passed out again from exhaustion. As a result, Gardevoir had to fend off Team Rocket while the two regained consciousness. Greninja and Ash soon recovered, and vowed to fully master their newfound transformation. From A Full-Strength Battle Surprise! to Seeing the Forest for the Trees!, Ash and Greninja faced a major personal crisis in being able to perfect the Ash-Greninja form. Ash first started having doubts of himself after Greninja lost to Sawyer's Sceptile during their three-on-three battle, having been unable to transform. Later on, Ash and Greninja finally managed to activate the form during the Gym battle against Wulfric, but despite that, Greninja still lost due to being frozen by 's attacks. Blaming himself for their loss, Ash decided to leave Greninja at the Pokémon Center and walked off into the Winding Woods alone. It the following episode, Greninja left to look for Ash. With Squishy's help, they reunited during a blizzard and worked together to save a bunch of that were trapped on a tree branch hanging above a cliff. As a result, they were able to get their feelings in sync, and Greninja was able to perfect the Ash-Greninja form. Afterwards, Ash and Greninja, along with some forest Pokémon, sought shelter in a cave, where the two promised to start over again. Later on, they reunited with the group and returned to the Pokémon Center. There, Greninja showed Ash its Poké Ball and rolled it over to him, just like the time when it was first caught, signifying their resolve to start over again. In A Real Icebreaker!, Greninja was Ash's final Pokémon during the rematch against Wulfric, and it battled his this time, despite having a severe type disadvantage. During the battle, Greninja proved to hold its own against Abomasnow. As a result, Wulfric revealed his Key Stone and Mega Evolved Abomasnow. Against Mega Abomasnow, Greninja had a much harder time, but after an exchange of attacks, it eventually finished Abomasnow off with a powerful Aerial Ace. This gave Ash the win and earning him his final Kalos Badge, the . In A League of His Own!, Ash used Greninja in the first round of the Lumiose Conference, where it faced Titus's . Greninja transformed into Ash-Greninja during the battle, shocking the spectators, and defeated Altaria with a single Water Shuriken. In A Riveting Rivalry!, Greninja was used as Ash's final Pokémon in the semifinals. It faced off against Sawyer's Sceptile again, during which both Pokémon transformed into their more powerful forms. Despite Sceptile's attempts to corner Greninja with , Greninja was able to dodge every single Frenzy Plant and slice through them using Cut, thanks to its shared senses with Ash and its full trust in him. Greninja fired a massive Water Shuriken while Sceptile countered with Leaf Storm, triggering a large explosion. After the smoke cleared, only Greninja remained standing, giving Ash the win and allowing him to advance to the finals. In Down to the Fiery Finish!, Greninja was Ash's final Pokémon used in the finals against Alain. After defeating Alain's Bisharp, it faced off against Charizard. After several exchanges of attacks, Ash and Alain had their Pokémon use Water Shuriken and Blast Burn, respectively. As Greninja unleashed all of its power into the attack, its Shuriken grew to massive size and changed to a fiery red-orange color. Both Pokémon then fired off their attacks, with both scoring a direct hit on their opponent. Although initially both Pokémon were still standing, Greninja wasn't able to take the damage and soon fainted, causing Alain to win the Lumiose Conference. In A Towering Takeover!, Greninja, along with Ash and his other Pokémon, was taken captive at the top of Prism Tower by Lysandre, who intended to use their Bond Phenomenon for his plans. In the next episode, it and Ash were hit by a miniature version of the Team Flare's Mega Evolution energy ray, designed to control them, but they broke free using Bond Phenomenon. After Alain's Charizard broke Ash's other Pokémon free, Greninja, along with everyone else, battled Lysandre's Pyroar and Mega . Later on, Pyroar, Noivern, Hawlucha, and Goodra were defeated; and Malva appeared and decided to fight alongside Ash and Alain. The battle finally concluded in Rocking Kalos Defenses!, when Greninja and Charizard hit Gyarados with a respective Cut and Dragon Claw, allowing Pikachu to finish the Atrocious Pokémon off with a Thunderbolt. Greninja later helped Serena's Braixen, Steven's Metagross, and Professor Sycamore's Garchomp fight against the Giant Rock. Greninja managed to sense Chespie's location inside the Giant Rock and managed to throw a Water Shuriken into its body, marking the location. It, along with the other Pokémon, was eventually subdued by the Giant Rock's roots, but was freed by a combined attack from the Pokémon of all the Kalos Gym Leaders and Diantha. After coming up with a strategy, everyone combined their powers to fend off the Giant Rock's roots, allowing Ash and Alain to reach its center and save Chespie, bringing the creature down. After the resurrection of the Giant Rock, who was now controlled by Lysandre, Greninja, Pikachu, and Alain's Charizard managed to destroy Lysandre's control device, allowing Squishy and Z2 to destroy the Giant Rock. In Facing the Needs of the Many!, Greninja detected the presence of one of the Giant Rock's remaining roots. After transforming into Ash-Greninja, it was able to see the root's underground source and used on it, causing the root to wither away. After Xerosic revealed his plans to create Neo-Team Flare and kidnapped , Ash sent Greninja to follow him. It helped Ash and his friends defeat Xerosic in battle, leading to Xerosic's arrest. However, parts of the Giant Rock still remained. After Squishy appeared and saved from another root, it led Greninja and the group to Z2, who requested Greninja to help it and Squishy detect and destroy all of the Giant Rock's remnants. Greninja accepted Z2's request and bid farewell to Ash and his friends. In the following episode, Greninja was seen destroying a root, with Squishy and Z2 watching nearby. Personality and characteristics As a Froakie, it was a stubborn, picky Pokémon, displayed by the fact that it had several other Trainers that it refused to listen to, either forcing them to return it to Professor Sycamore or abandoning them and returning to the lab itself. It is also extremely similar to Ash personality wise, as it is not afraid to leap into danger regardless of its own safety and doesn't back down from a fight. It is clear that it recognizes these traits in Ash, hence why it was finally willing to accept being taken into Ash's wing. It also has a sense of honor, as demonstrated when it attacked just because it made cry. In The Bamboozling Forest!, it is shown to have a good judgment of character, as it became suspicious of Meowth when he pretended to side with it, , and under a temporary truce. Froakie is prone to blushing when praised, as shown when being thanked by Bonnie in A Battle of Aerial Mobility! and in The Bamboozling Forest!. As shown in Kindergarten Chaos!, Greninja as a Froakie gets embarrassed when losing in a bad way, such as when it lost because of Attract. Since evolving into a Frogadier, its personality remained largely the same. It is still shown to be loyal to Ash, as shown when it hugged him after its victory in the Coumarine City Gym battle. Greninja is a responsible Pokémon that can take initiative to protect friends and allies. In So You're Having a Bad Day!, it volunteered to scout ahead to protect and Chespin after they had gotten separated from the group. Greninja also appears to be good with younger Pokémon and children. As a Froakie, in addition to challenging Fletchling for making Bonnie cry, it was able to befriend the timid Randall during one of 's schemes. As a Frogadier, it can be seen looking after in Under the Pledging Tree! while Ash and his friends were preparing gifts for their Pokémon. Greninja also seems to care deeply for its friends, as seen when it acted as bodyguard for Serena and Chespin in So You're Having a Bad Day!, and protected the two from a wild . Greninja seems to appreciate and respect bravery and selflessness, and as such, aims to be so itself. This is first shown when it took a hit for Pikachu during Team Rocket's attack despite not knowing Pikachu or his Trainer, and then proceeded to help them both in combat. It respects those with these traits, as it does Ash. Greninja was impressed and surprised by Ash's willingness to put himself in danger to help a Garchomp that wasn't his Pokémon and barely knew, and admired this show of self-sacrifice and selflessness to the point Greninja as a Froakie went alongside Ash to face Garchomp. It also showed genuine concern for Ash's safety when Ash jumped off the Prism Tower. A lack of these traits in its previous Trainers may be what caused Greninja to leave them. Greninja has been shown to enjoy battling, and seems to enjoy the opportunity to fight a strong opponent. Once recognizing Sawyer's Grovyle's strength, it developed a rivalry with it. It also seems to relish at both the thought, and the action of defeating a strong opponent, as seen when it grinned before fighting Sawyer's Grovyle, and defeating Grant's Onix. Greninja's close bond with Ash was also one of his greatest insecurities, as their repeated failure to master the Ash-Greninja form started to weigh heavily on trainer and Pokémon alike. When Ash left Greninja in the Pokémon center after the loss to Wulfric, out of a sense of guilt for Greninja's injuries, a saddened Greninja gave chase as soon as he recovered. It was revealed Greninja also felt responsible for their loss. After fully synchronizing their feelings to save a Spewpa, however, Ash explained to Greninja why he wanted to become a Pokémon Trainer, and that he saw his Pokémon as his closest friends. After that, Greninja and Ash came to fully understand each other. Ash-Greninja Shortly after evolving into Greninja, through its strong bond with Ash, he can call upon a transformation similar to Mega Evolution, where it takes on an appearance resembling its Trainer while being covered in a water veil. In its final form, the water veil moves from around its body to its back and forms an "X" shape, which resemble wings, then the wings form into a small sphere shape of water on the middle of its back with a light blue ring in the middle of it and it then grows in size until it forms into a giant shuriken made of water. Its full capabilities were unknown, but it appears to give a significant boost in speed and power. In its completed form, it can rival the power of Mega Evolved Pokémon. This form comes with a side-effect: whenever Greninja takes damage, the pain is shared with Ash in the same location where Greninja was hurt. Ash is also shown to be able to see from Greninja's point of view and will occasionally mimic Greninja's movements. Ash describes it as feeling like he "became" Greninja. It is revealed by Clemont's device that Ash and Greninja share exactly the same heartbeat while Greninja is in the form and that the form can be accessed when Ash and Greninja's feelings synchronize. If the form is pushed too hard, it is possible for Ash to pass out from the resulting exhaustion and pain. The term Ash-Greninja (Japanese: サトシゲッコウガ Satoshi-Gekkouga) was officially coined by Bonnie in All Hail the Ice Battlefield!. During the next episode, Ash and Greninja made amends and were able to trigger the transformation at will. By the time of their rematch against Wulfric, Ash and Greninja were able to use the form without passing out, and although they still shared each other's pain, it seemed to be more manageable for Ash to handle. During the Lumiose Conference, it is soon revealed by Professor Sycamore that the transformation Greninja had been going through is known as Bond Phenomenon. Moves used mod 9}}|0=Froakie Water Pulse|1=Froakie Bubble|2=Froakie Pound|3=Froakie Cut|4=Froakie Double Team|5=Frogadier Water Pulse|6=Frogadier Double Team|7=Frogadier Cut|8=Frogadier Aerial Ace}}.png|Using mod 9}}|0=Water Pulse as a Froakie|1=Bubble as a Froakie|2=Pound as a Froakie|3=Cut as a Froakie|4=Double Team as a Froakie|5=Water Pulse as a Frogadier|6=Double Team as a Frogadier|7=Cut as a Frogadier|8=Aerial Ace as a Frogadier}}|image2=Ash mod 8}}|0=Greninja Water Shuriken|1=Greninja Cut|2=Greninja Aerial Ace|3=Greninja Double Team|4=Ash-Greninja Cut|5=Ash-Greninja Water Shuriken|6=Ash-Greninja Aerial Ace|7=Ash-Greninja Double Team}}.png|caption2=Using mod 8}}|0=Water Shuriken|1=Cut|2=Aerial Ace|3=Double Team|4=Cut as Ash-Greninja|5=Water Shuriken as Ash-Greninja|6=Aerial Ace as Ash-Greninja|7=Double Team as Ash-Greninja}}}} Moves improvised Voice actors Below are Froakie's speaking voices in and 's dream in Dream a Little Dream from Me!. |bordercolor= |ja=Yūji Ueda |en=Billy Bob Thompson |fi=Hanna Leino |fr_eu=Frédéric Clou |it=Davide Garbolino |pt_br=Fabrício Vila Verde |de=Benedikt Gutjan |vi=Trần Vũ }} In the games In the core series Ash's Greninja is featured in the of . In it, , the player character, is given a Greninja with Ash as his Original Trainer to take care of, met by Ash on October 17, 2013 at level 5 in the Kalos region. It has Hardy nature, 31 in Attack, Special Attack, Speed and 20 in HP, Defense, Special Defense, 2 s in HP, 128 EVs in Attack, 128 EVs in Special Attack, and 252 EVs in Speed. Completing the demo allows the player to transfer the Greninja to the full game, thus resetting its nature while its IV and EV remain the same. Like in the anime, this Greninja can transform into Ash-Greninja by defeating a Pokémon in a battle with two or more Pokémon, activating its unique Ability, . |id=131017 |ability=Battle Bond |nature=Random |fateful=yes |met=the Kalos region |ribbon=Souvenir |move1=Water Shuriken|move1type=Water|move1cat=Special|move1rel=yes |move2=Aerial Ace|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Physical|move2rel=yes |move3=Double Team|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status|move3rel=yes |move4=Night Slash|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical|move4rel=yes }} In spin-off games Ash's Greninja appears as a puzzle in Pokémon Picross. It is located in and must be unlocked using a . It has also appeared as a special stage in Pokémon Shuffle. In the manga In the movie adaptations Greninja appeared in the manga adaptation of the as a Froakie. It reappeared as a Frogadier in . It also appearead as a Greninja in . Moves used In the TCG In the Pokémon Trading Card Game, Ash's Greninja in its Ash-Greninja form is featured as a Promotional card. |type=Water|enset=XY Black Star Promos|ennum=XY133|jpset=XY-P Promotional cards|jpnum=218/XY-P}} In Tretta :Main articles: Ash-Greninja (Z2-06) and Ash-Greninja (Ultimate Z Challenge) In Pokémon Tretta, Ash and his Greninja, in Ash-Greninja form, appear as a Master-class Tretta in the expansion. Another puck depicting the two appeared as a . Trivia * With Froakie, this is the first time that Ash catches a starter Pokémon as his first Pokémon in a region. ** Greninja is also the first of Ash's first regional catches that is not a dual-type since , as well as the only one that is incapable of flying. * Greninja is Ash's first Pokémon to be owned by more than one Trainer before him. * In the dub of Kindergarten Chaos!, Ash implied that Greninja is male by calling it a "he". * Greninja is the first starter Pokémon to have ever evolved under Ash's ownership. ** Greninja is also the first fully evolved Water-type starter Pokémon owned by a main character. ** As a Froakie, Greninja was also Ash's first Water-type to evolve under his ownership since Round One - Begin!, 776 episodes earlier, when evolved into . ** Greninja is also Ash's first Water-type to have evolved twice. * Greninja is the first of Ash's starter Pokémon to have its Egg revealed on-screen. * In the original Japanese version of Dream a Little Dream from Me!, Frogadier, as a Froakie in a dream, spoke in archaic Japanese, a trope common among ninjas in modern Japanese fiction. * When Greninja evolved from Frogadier in A Festival of Decisions!, it evolved in a similar situation to when it evolved from Froakie in A Stealthy Challenge!, with Ash's Pikachu and Sanpei's Greninja already hurt by the enemy and were laying down in defeat. ** The episode in which Frogadier evolved into Greninja aired in Japan almost exactly a year after the episode in which it evolved from Froakie to Frogadier (364 days later, one day shy of being a full year). * Greninja is Ash's first starter Pokémon that he released. In other languages |bordercolor= |ja=サトシゲッコウガ Satoshi Gekkouga |zh_yue=小智版甲賀忍蛙 |zh_cmn=小智版甲賀忍蛙 / 小智版甲贺忍蛙 |cz=Ash-Greninja |da=Ash-Greninja |nl=Ash-Greninja |fi=Ash-Greninja |fr=Sachanobi |de=Ash-Quajutsu |hu=Ash-Greninja |it=Greninja-Ash |ko=지우개굴닌자 Jiu Gaegulninja |no=Ash-Greninja |pl=Ashogreninja |pt=Ash-Greninja |ru=Эш-Грениндзя Esh Grenindzya |es=Greninja Ash |sv=Ash-Greninja |th=ซาโตชิเก็คโคกะ Satoshi Gekkouga |tr=Ash-Greninja }} Related articles Greninja Greninja Category:Released Pokémon Greninja de:Ashs Quajutsu es:Greninja de Ash fr:Amphinobi de Sacha it:Greninja di Ash ja:サトシのゲッコウガ zh:小智的甲贺忍蛙